futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Kroker
Amy Wong, Ph.D. is one of the seven main characters in the show Futurama and is voiced by Lauren Tom. Appetite Amy used to be very overweight as a child because she had an enormous appetite. She somehow was able to lose all the weight and is currently able to control herself as an adult. However, she can lose control very easily such as in The Prisoner of Benda where she reverted back to becoming obese and put Leela's body in bad shape when they switched bodies. Career Amy is a cute (though less cute as she has previously had cuteness reduction surgery) young Mars University student who divides her time between her studies as an engineering student and her internship at Planet Express - a post she got because she happens to be the same blood type as Professor Farnsworth.Episode Two: The Series Has Landed In the episode That Darn Katz!, Amy received her doctorate in Applied Physics after being an intern at Planet Express for 12 years, which Professor Farnsworth remarks she was ready 6 years ago but he forgot to tell her. Family Amy's parents, Leo and Inez Wong, own Mars' entire western hemisphere, the best hemisphere on Mars, according to Leo. They make their fortune raising buggalo, a breed of livestock found on Mars. They have made a number of donations to Mars University to further Amy's position in the school, so much so that she is a member of the sorority Kappa Kappa Wong. They are extremely pushy in their insistence that she marry and provide them with grandchildren.Mars University Kif Kroker is Amy's Fonfon Ru, or husband, and is considered mother to Kif's and Leela's children.Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch. Before they were married she was his Smizmar. Wardrobe The owner of an extensive and impressive wardrobe, Amy is normally seen in a pink sweatsuit tha exposes her midriff and belly button, in an attempt to mimic the son her father always wanted, as seen in Into The Wild Green Yonder. Another reason as shown in Put Your Head On My Shoulder is to annoy her parents, as they want her to be more lady-like. Dating Friendly and sympathetic, especially to members of the opposite sex, Amy is a party girl with a colorful dating history that even includes Fry.Put Your Head on My Shoulder In addition, Fry has twice pretended to be Amy's boyfriend in order to save face with her parents. The first time being in a Flight to Remember, where Amy claimed Fry was her boyfriend to prevent her parents from setting her up on terrible dates. The second time was during Proposition Infinity, in an attempt to convince Amy's parents that she is no longer robosexual. She has also dated Bender. She has also shown lesbian interest as when kissing Leela in Bender's Game. She is often reffered to as a slut, as in Bender's Game, that was her actual name. Her interstellar travels with Planet Express allow her to meet males of other species, such as a being of pure energy, M5438,Love's Labours Lost in Space until she finally married the shy, squishy green alien Lieutenant Kif Kroker.The Beast With a Billion Backs Kif was initially unwilling to take her back after he learned that while he was dead, Amy slept with Zapp Brannigan because he thought that Amy was cheating on him with his commanding officer, when in fact, she was not because marriage is valid until death. He eventually takes her back and leaves with her and the rest of the Planet Express crew into a wormhole.Into the Wild Green Yonder Kif eventually leaves Amy because she starts to flirts with bad boys, which made Kif paranoid and thought that Amy was cheating on him. In the same episode, she dates Bender and they campaign to make robosexuality (human/robot relations) legal and win the right for marriage, but Bender then dumps her after finding out Amy wants a monogamous relationship, and he is seen laying around a beach with two fembots. Kif then revs up a motorcycle after becoming a "bad boy" himself and takes Amy back. Languages Amy apparently speaks multiple languages including Yeti''Bender's Big Score'' and she often swears in Cantonese. She also adds extra consonants to certain words, such as "smeesh" (a variant of the exclamation "sheesh!"). Other Information She is the owner of an obscene tattoo which is generally agreed to be both funny and cute, but sadly not visible due to primitive low-definition TV reception. She also has four other tattoos - one of a devil on her shoulder and another three on her butt, one of which is of her mom, and another being a horse (presumably). She is also shown to be allergic to cats. She is part of the Wong family, who are known for being very wealthy. However, Amy often gets robbed by greedy Bender who is always after her wallet or valuable riches. Amy is shown to fall over quite a lot in some episodes,indicating that she is a little clumsy. Quotes *'Sporty go-cart, Leela. So hip and sexy.' *'Ew, pukeatronic!' *'Hey professor, what's this scrumpf blorking out of the machine?' '' *'You trashed my board?' *'No spluh, why do you think I'm sitting her in a stink-free zone?''' Footnotes Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Globetrotters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Photo Pop Characters